Blue Eyes
by art-is-a-bang-yeah
Summary: sequel to red eyes. danny has lost his family and is free of vlad's control, but he is far from okay. with his new friends he tries his best to find his place in the world while fighting villans new and old. pretty crapy summary i know, but i can't think of a better on later, that won't give away the plot.
1. Memento

_AN:_

_Hi there! I am so so **sorry** for keeping you waiting for so long!_

_I just couldn't get this written, I rewrote this chapter…gosh about seven or eight times. I' happy with this one though._

_I'm starting on the next chapter right now._

_Enjoy and read and review!_

_Arty._

**Blue eyes. **

* * *

**Chapter one. **

* * *

_Memento._

* * *

He couldn't move.

His blue eyes scanned the building and he felt like he was choking.

A hand rested gently on his shoulder and he jerked slightly, head snapping round to meet the sad blue eyes of the blond woman known as black canary. "Are you okay Danny?" She asked softly.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and ignored the burning in his eyes as he turned back to gaze up at what had been his home for his whole life.

"yeah…I'm fine." he said softly.

He still found the op centre crammed on top embarrassing. But now it also gave him a feeling of complete loss.

His hand was shaking so badly as he stepped up to the door to unlock it, that Dinah had to take the keys from him and unlock the door for him. He grabbed her wrist however when she went to open the door.

"You should let me go first…d-dad rigged the door sometimes…against ghost…he mainly got the postman though." He explained quietly, as his eyes burnt worse than ever.

He opened the door slowly…slower than necessary, part of him didn't want to go inside, to see the countless reminders of everything he had lost.

He opened the door fully with a shuddering breath, which turned to a shocked gasp as a gallon of green slime was dumped on his head. He stood there dripping for several seconds before letting out a surprised laugh.

He stared at the slime as it suddenly started to glow softly.

* * *

"_Dad__…__what are you doing to the door?__"__ Danny asked nervously, as he watched his father fiddling with a large canister above the door. _

"_Fenton Ghost Detection Goo!__"__ His father said happily over his shoulder, a large childlike grin on his face. _

"_Do I want to what that does to normal people?__"__ Danny asked warily. _

_Jack waved a hand distractedly. __"__It won__'__t hurt humans, but it__'__ll glow if the person has ectoplasm within them, telling us If they__'__ve been taken over by ghosts!__"__ He explained, almost falling from the ladder as he gestured excitedly._

_Danny stared up at him and sighed before reaching out and holding the ladder. __'__Guess I__'__ll have to get tucker to go in first then.__"__ He thought with a grin._

* * *

His happiness vanished as quickly as it had come, and he stayed silent as he allowed his body to go intangible, allowing the goo to drop off him and splatter the floor.

"Danny?" Dinah said softly, as she stepped through the door, eyeing the canister above the door wearily.

But Danny didn't hear her as he finally looked around.

"It's exactly the same." He said softly.

And it really was…but at the same time, something had gone from the house…it no longer felt warm…like home…instead it was cold and empty, covered in dust.

They were really gone.

His arms wrapped around his chest as he felt an almost physical pain in his chest. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he hunched over slightly. Dinah moved closer and silently pulled him into a gently hug. "Its alright Danny, let it out." She said softly.

So he did.

He didn't know how long he cried for, just that sometime while he was crying, Dinah had got him sitting on the couch and was sitting next to him, an arm around his shoulders securely.

"Better?" She asked gently.

He nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed as she offered him a small packet of tissues. He avoided looking at her as he wiped his eyes and blew his nose.

"Are you sure you want to go on? You got further than I thought you would already…you can always come back, Batman seized the house from Masters…you can always come back…anytime you want." She said carefully, seriously worrying about the teen, he had go through so much in the past couple of years… stronger and older people than Danny had crumbled after such things…he was a strong kid, but everyone had a snapping point.

She flashed back to what Masters had said, about Danny losing his mind and destroying the world.

She wondered how close Danny was to losing himself, to falling over that edge of sanity he was so dangerously balanced on.

But she was pleasantly surprised and impressed, as she watched Danny take a deep calming breath and open determined eyes, meeting hers firmly. "I can't leave not yet…I need to do this now…I wanted to come back for so long…" He trailed off, his hands curling into fists and Dinah frowned as she heard muttered words she wasn't supposed to hear. _"__But Vlad wouldn__'__t let me.__"_

She pretended she hadn't heard and just smiled. "Okay kid…lets get going then." She said with a smile.

Danny took another deep breath and got up and headed to the closest room.

The kitchen.

He froze in the doorway and stared at the kitchen table, where plates were set for dinner. His mother must have been getting the table ready for dinner when Lancer had called her.

He pulled his eyes away and glanced around the room, his eyes landing on the fridge.

* * *

_Danny followed his sister into the house and both froze in the doorway as the smell of burning reached their noses. _

_They exchanged a horrified look and bolted for the kitchen. _

_They took in the scene of their mother frantically turning off the cooker as the pot on the stove bubbled over, spilling dangerous looking green water all over the cooker. _

_Their mother swore violently as she slammed the lid down on the pot, while the two teens stared rather fearfully at the green liquid that hadn__'__t stopped bubbling on the cooker and actually seemed to be eating through the metal. _

"_Um__…__Mom__…__what__'__re you doing?__"__ Jazz asked, her voice slightly scared. _

_Maddie jumped and spun round brandishing a spatula, which she hid behind her back when she saw them. _

"_Um__…__Hi sweeties!__…__I just thought I__'__d make you an after school snack__…__just some hotdogs__…__nothing can go wrong with that, it__'__s just boiling water after all__…__right?__"__ She rambled, with a innocent grin__…__which was destroyed when, something behind her growled. _

_They all froze and Maddie slowly turned to the pot, which was now shaking rather alarmingly. _

_Slowly Maddie set the spatula down on the counter and backed away, her hand slowly reaching towards the Ecto-gun in her holster. _

_Jazz sighed in defeat and opened the cupboard next to her and brought out two Fenton Anti-Creep Sticks. _

_And they both got into swinging position as the lid of the saucepan flew off and several glowing green snarling hot dogs leapt out at them. _

_All three Fenton__'__s let out a battle cry as they leapt into battle._

* * *

Danny smiled and stepped over to the fridge and knocked on the door, he could see Dinah's baffled expression out of the corner of his eye, which turned to slightly freaked out when something inside the fridge growled and the fridge rocked slightly as if something was trying to get out…which they were.

"Yeah don't open the fridge…the hot dogs are a bit territorial." He said fondly.

He pretended not to notice Dinah taking a slightly scared step away from the fridge.

Instead he headed for the lab.

Danny hesitated on the steps, but squared his shoulders and went down. He let out a relieved sigh as the ghost portal still towered over the lab.

He had thought Vlad would have stolen it for sure.

He walked over to it and placed a hand on the cool metal doors and Dinah gasped as his hand and eyes glowed softly.

"This is the ghost portal…I died inside it…well half died…this is where Danny Phantom came to life." He explained softly.

"It must have been painful." Dinah said gently. He flinched slightly as he remembered the complete and total pain that burned throughout him like his blood was on fire…he had wanted to die…and he did sorta.

* * *

_He was screaming, it hurt so bad. _

_Other screams were mingled with his and then he was opening his eyes. Everything was so clear and Sam was in front of him, her face crumpled with horror and fear, beautiful colours swirled around her as he slumped into her arms. _

_His body was twitching as she cradled his head on her lap, her hands stroking his face. __"__It__'__ll be okay Danny! It__'__ll be okay, I promise!__"__ She was sobbing, Tucker was kneeling next to them now, his face scared and amazed. _

"_Danny__…__dude__…__you__…__.you__'__re glowing dude__…__I-I__…__I think your dead Danny! You__'__re a g-ghost!__"__ He rambled terrified. _

_He started clawing at his hair in horror. __"__We killed you!__"_

_Terror filled Danny as he struggled to sit up and stared down at his hands__…__his glowing hands. Then he was on his feet and stumbling to the small toilet connected to the lab. He stopped dead at his reflection__…__his hair was white and his eyes were glowing inhumanly and they were green. _

_He was so pale__…__he was dead. _

_He screamed. _

_A flash of light, then darkness and he opened his eyes to see a hospital room. _

_He stared blankly around him, before spotting his parents and sister in the chairs around his bed. His mother__'__s head was resting on the bed and she was holding his hand in a strong grip for someone who was asleep. _

_Jazz held his other hand in a limp grip, while his dad had a hand resting on his foot from where he sat, looking older than Danny had ever seen him. _

_He lay there for what seemed like ages__…__wondering hopefully if it was just a dream__…__but he could feel it. _

_He was different. _

_Something inside him was cold and he just knew it had been real, he had become a monster__…__he was alive but he could feel it inside__…__he had become one of the things that his parents hunted and hated. _

_He tightened his grip on his mothers hand. _

_Her eyes snapped open instantly and they stared at each other for several seconds and then his mother had him in her arms and was hugging him tightly. __"__Danny, oh my baby boy! We__'__re so sorry! It__'__s all our fault__…__we shouldn__'__t have left you down there on your own, we__'__re so sorry!__"__ She sobbed, and then his dad was there and so was Jazz. _

_And even though he was a monster now__…__he felt safe._

* * *

"Danny?" Dinah's voice pulled him from his memories and he pulled his hand away from the portal.

"Sorry…I just…I died here…" He said shakily, stepping back.

Dinah rested a hand on his arm. "Its alright Danny I understand, you don't need to explain…it must have been a scary experience."

"At the time it was the scariest thing that had ever happened to me…but not anymore…I've been through worse." He replied softly, his hand rubbing his wrist as Dinah watched him carefully.

"Do you think Batman will move the lab for me? Somewhere closer to the cave maybe?" Danny asked quietly. "I-I need to be near it…ghosts can still get through…its my duty"

"You don't need to explain, Batman already expected you to ask, its all in motion already."

Danny slumped slightly in relief.

He smiled at the blond almost shyly and began to poke around the many odds and ends all around the lab, Dinah noted him pocketing several things, before stopping at the large desk against one wall. There were two well worn desk chairs, one seemingly modified to hold a larger person.

Danny paused at the desk and ran his hand over the things lying on it. His hands stopped on a medium sized notebook the exact same shade as his mothers jump suit. He picked it up and flicked through his eyes widening at discovering it was a journal, half filled with scientific notes and a few personal entries. He clung to it and also grabbed his mothers spare goggles.

He dug through the mess on the other side and grinned as he found a near identical journal, but his dad's signature orange. He flicked through it and smile sadly at his fathers messy writing and little doodles of ghosts and ideas for weapons.

Danny had little else to do in the lab so he headed up the stairs and into his sisters room. He smiled at the neatness of the room and moved around, trying to find something of his sisters to take back to the cave.

His blue eyes lit up when he saw the edge of a book sticking out from under the mattress. He flicked through the first few pages of the notebook and grinned as he saw that his sister had made a diary that was filled with not only his sisters neat writing, but some photos too.

He smiled at one of the photo's. It was of him and Jazz standing with their father hugging them both. He was laughing as the two teens stared at the jumpsuits they had been forced to wear with their fathers face on the chest.

* * *

"_Dad, I__'__m sorry, but there is no way in hell I am wearing this__…__thing at school!__"__ Jazz huffed, her hands on her hips._

"_But JazzyPants you look wonderful and it__'__s a family tradition! Danny, son, back me up!__"__ Jack turned to his son hopefully. _

"_Sorry dad but I__'__m with Jazz, I__'__m low enough on the school food chain already__…__I__'__m not wearing this__…__thing either.__"__ Danny muttered, as he tugged at the picture of his dads face, hoping that it would come off. _

"_but-But, Madds come on tell them they have to wear it.__"__ Jack turned to his wife desperately. _

_It took Maddie a few minutes to answer, due to the face she couldn__'__t stop laughing at her children__'__s expressions of horror. __"__I__'__m sorry dear__…__but they would get teased a lot at school if they wore the jumpsuits__…__but how about we take a picture instead?__"__ She said slyly, holding up her digital camera. _

_Jack perked up instantly and put his arms around his kids with a booming laugh. __"__Good idea Madds!__"__ he laughed. __"__We can put it on the mantle!__"_

_Maddie laughed as the teens shot her a betrayed look. __"__Say cheese!__"__ She chirped._

* * *

Danny's smile fell as he remembered. He ran his finger lightly over the picture and his eyes landed on a small paragraph written next to the photo and the smile returned to his face.

_Me and Danny were forced into these hideous jumpsuits today. I love my dad, but I__'__m sorry I am not wearing a tight fitting jumpsuit with my dad__'__s face on it! I do want to eventually have a boyfriend you know! _

He shut the book and headed out to his own room, he paused in the doorway taking in the familiar room…it felt like it belonged to someone else now.

This room belonged to the old Danny Fenton, the teen with a family that was alive and happy…after what happened to him….with the explosion and Vlad…Danny Fenton was long dead.

He dropped down besides his bed and pulled a large duffle bag out from under it.

He dropped it on his bed and unzipped it, nodding as he saw the few weapons and Fenton Thermos', Danny dropped the journal and goggles inside and gathered up some of his clothes and shoved them in.

Danny grabbed his dust covered laptop and put it inside as well.

He paused and grabbed a few of the photo's that were pinned to the note board.

Then he zipped up the duffle bag and left the room without looking back.

He headed down stairs and found Dinah sitting on the sofa, her hand to her ear as she spoke softly, he almost unconsciously silenced his footsteps as he crept down the stairs, listening closely as he moved closer.

"Yeah…he's handling it better than I thought, but I still think he could benefit from a few sessions…yes I suppose…we should be heading back soon…alright I'll let him know, canary out." She ended the call and got up, obviously heading to go look for Danny.

She turned and let out a slight cry of surprise as she found herself inches from Danny, his glowing green eyes staring straight into her eyes, an odd expression on his face. she stepped backwards a hand going to her chest where her heart was pounding from the scare. "Danny you scared me!"

Danny blinked at her cry and shied back looking uncomfortable, his eyes shifting back to blue with a blink.

"s-Sorry…I…I can't help it sometimes…I guess it's sorta in my nature to scare people…couldn't resist sorry." He apologized, flushed with embarrassment.

Dinah stared at him for several seconds. "It's alright Danny…just try not to do it again okay?" She said with a small smile, because to be honest she was used to the odd quirks of superheroes…like J'onn and M'gann with their Oreos.

Danny shifted uncomfortably and gripped the strap of the duffle tightly. "Um…I'm ready to head back now." He said quietly.

"Are you sure? Got everything you need?" Dinah asked gently.

Danny nodded, his eyes never leaving the floor. "I-I got what I needed…I-I need to leave." He said quietly, but he looked up his blue eyes hopeful. "I…I'm allowed to come back though right?"

Dinah instantly felt a flash of hatred towards Vlad masters, but fought it down as she smiled sadly at Danny.

"Of course you can come back as long as a league member can go with you…just to make sure Masters doesn't show up." She frowned slightly, as she notice the shudder than ran through Danny as she said Masters name.

She didn't say anything though and led the way out.

They were just about to get into her car when someone called out to Danny, causing the teen to tense, instantly putting Dinah on guard.

"Fenton! Holy crap it really is you!" The large blond haired teen called out as he headed towards them, an odd expression on his face, almost uncomfortable. He stopped a few feet away and shifted on spot looking awkward.

Danny was staring at him confused and warily. "Hey Dash…what do you want?" He asked quietly.

Dash shrugged. "I just…where have you been Fenton? After….after what happened…you just vanished…the Foley's and Manson's…they were looking for you, you know? Been asking everyone at school about you…" He trailed off looking uncomfortable.

He ran a hand through his blond hair and took a breath.

"You doing okay?" He blurted suddenly.

Danny stared at the blond looking almost comically confused, before he frown and something cold entered his eyes. "Why the hell would you care?" He asked, and Dinah blinked at the coldness in his voice.

Dash flinched and took a slight step back.

"I…I don't know really…I just…I just saw you and I just had too…" He trailed off again, before squaring his shoulders. "I also wanted to apologise." He said suddenly, and it was Danny's turn to blink.

"You're apologising? For what?"

Dash shrugged looking uncomfortable. "Everything I guess…for taking my bad grades out on you when it was my fault…for ragging on you all the time…I was an ass…and that you lost your family and your friend and your girlfriend."

"She wasn't my girlfriend." Danny interrupted softly.

Dash seemed taken aback by that and then sad. "Then I'm sorry that you never got to tell her too." He said quietly, he held out his hand. "I'm just sorry okay and if you ever come back to this freak town…I hope we can hang out." He said hopefully.

Danny stared at his hand, looking thrown, but reached out cautiously and shook it, they both let go rather quickly and looked even more awkward. "Are you being overshadowed of something?" Danny suddenly blurted, causing Dash to let out a bark of laughter.

"No dude…I just got some sense knocked into me by my girl that's all." Dash replied, with a rather soppy smile.

Danny raised a confused eyebrow. "Paulina?" He asked in disbelief.

"Nah we broke up…I'm dating Christine…she was one of Jazz's friends…I said something I shouldn't about you after you vanished and she slapped me and ripped me apart in front of the whole school made me see how much of a bully I was…it was so hot!" He said, looking rather sappy again.

Danny pulled a face and looked even more uncomfortable. "That's nice."

"Anyway that's all I wanted to say…see you around Fenton." Dash said with a shrug, before he turned and walked off, waving over his shoulder.

Danny stared after him until he vanished round the corner, before turning to Dinah looking rather freaked out. "I think that was the first sign of the apocalypse…I think hell just froze over." He muttered, pulling open the car door and getting in.

Dinah laughed as she open her side and got in.

"So that was?" She asked as she pulled away from the curb.

Danny shrugged. "Dash Baxter…he's been beating the crap out of me since kindergarten." He said simply.

All humour dropped from Dinah's face.

"He beat you up?"

Danny nodded. "Yep, daily. He's an ass…or I guess he used to be…not sure if I'm sorry covers most of what he's done over the years…but I guess it's nice he tried…" He replied, staring out of the window thoughtfully.

"Why didn't tell your parents?"

Danny shrugged. "They suspected it, but there was nothing they could really do, no one at school would beck up the claims…not even the teachers…I guess Mr Lancer would have…but Dash made sure he never saw." He replied, and Dinah was worried about the non caring tone in his voice.

"Did you ever try to learn a martial art? I could teach you some if you would like? I teach all of the team some form or another." Dinah said softly.

Danny glanced at her and smiled. "I'm a black belt in karate and I'm pretty good at judo, my mom taught me and Jazz the first time she saw a bruise on me." He said quietly.

Dinah blinked. "Then why didn't you defend yourself?" She asked confused.

Danny shrugged. "I tried to once…got detention…and Dash hit harder after that…so I just couldn't be bothered and just put up with it…then I got my powers and he couldn't really cause lasting pain after that, I was stronger and I healed quick so there was no point in complaining anymore and If I fought back I'd have gotten expelled for putting Dash in the hospital." he explained clearly unbothered.

Dinah studied him out of the corner of her eye and had to admit she was surprised at how mature the fifteen year old was.

And she was worried about how little he seemed to care about himself.

She cleared her throat as they exited Amity Park, Danny glancing out of the back window with a sad expression.

He glanced over at her curious.

"Batman wanted me to talk to you about something kid." She said calmly, and he instantly tensed, eyeing her nervously now.

"Oh…um what about?"

"He's worried about the effects of the last few years had on your mind…I'm a trained psychologist and I have monthly sessions with the rest of the team…Batman would like you to have daily talks with me…Danny are you alright?" She broke off suddenly, as she noticed that Danny had paled drastically and looked sick.

"I….I don't want anymore session…" He muttered suddenly, sounding terrified.

Dinah cursed Penelope Spectra violently inside her mind. How dare that creature ever call herself a psychologist! How was she going to fix what that witch had done to Danny if he was terrified of even the mention of a psychologist?

"Alright Danny, it's okay…we'll talk about it later okay…you won't have anymore sessions with _her_." She said calmingly.

She talked about light-hearted subjects for the rest of the trip to the closest zeta point.

Danny never uttered a word, he just sat silently, staring blankly out of the window.

* * *

Danny didn't utter a word as they arrived at the cave, he just walked off to his new room, not even looking at the team who were assembled in front of the computer with Batman.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

Dinah turned to him, finally allowing her fury to show on her face, causing the team to take a startled step back. "If I ever meet Penelope Spectra ever again Bruce, I will find a way to bring her back to life just so I can kill her again!" She snarled dangerously.

She pointed after Danny.

"I couldn't even talk to him, about talking to me, about what happen to him! He turned completely unresponsive! How am I supposed to help him if he's terrified of the very notion of psychologists!?"

Bruce rested a calming hand on her shoulder and she took a calming breath, her shoulders slumping.

"It'll be alright Dinah…if anyone can get through it's you."

"I hope so." She said softly.

* * *

The team exchange a look.

'_Should we__…__?__'_Artemis asked quietly, over the mind link.

M'gann frowned slightly. _'__His emotions are all over the place and his thoughts are drifting into a very dark direction__…__it might not be a good idea to leave him alone to long__…'_ She answered worriedly.

'_That__'__s decided then! Lets get some snacks and a film and go cheer him up!__'_ Wally chipped in.

The team nodded in agreement and snuck off, leaving the two older heroes alone.

* * *

_Chapter End._

* * *

_An: _

_Hope you enjoyed it! _

_If anyone could think of a good Villain for Danny to fight in the next chapter or the one after would be welcome to put it in their review! _

_Laters, _

_Arty_


	2. Slowly Freaking Out

_AN : so sorry this took so long! But on the upside I got over the massive writers block on this chapter so here it is I hope you like it :D_

* * *

**Blue Eyes.**

* * *

**_Chapter Two._**

* * *

_Slowly freaking out._

* * *

Danny paced silently in his room, he hadn't bothered to turn the light on, the dark never really bothered him after all. He let out a deep shuddering breath, as he tried to push back the memories of Spectra. He knew that he was being stupid, Black Canary was a hero after all…she wouldn't have twisted his thoughts like Spectra would have.

But still he couldn't get rid of the terror he felt.

He swore violently and hurled a ball of Ecto energy at the wall leaving a dark burn.

He glared at the mark darkly, before deflating and collapsing against the wall closest to him and sliding to the floor, hands gripping his hair tightly, as he pulled his knees to his chest.

He hated this.

He hated remembering and being haunted by what Vlad and Spectra had done to him.

He was fed up with being scared.

Danny snarled and banged his head back against the wall.

_why couldn__'__t he just forget it happened and move on! _

He closed his eyes tightly, not noticing the lamp by his bed begin to rattle ominously.

* * *

Dani bounded through the hallways of The Cave, Wolf close on her heels. Hearing voices in the lounge/kitchen, she headed towards it, pausing in the doorway as she saw the team.

"What are you guys doing?"

The Team glanced up startled, before they spotted Dani standing in the doorway.

"Danny…had a…bad day, so we're going to try and cheer him up." Barbara explained.

"Yeah with movies!" Dick called out from where he and Artemis were digging through the DVD cupboard.

"And snacks!" Wally called from where he, Aqualad and M'gann were gathering junk food and cookies.

Dani glanced at what she assumed was her fellow clone, and raised an eyebrow at the single blue eye she could see peeking through the mound of blankets and pillows.

"A sleepover." He explained simply.

Dani grinned at him, before turning serious. "He might not want company though…Daddy…he hold's things in, he doesn't like to talk about his feeling or stuff like that…it used to drive m-Mom and a-Auntie Jazz mad." She warned softly, her bright blue eyes dimming slightly, at the though of her mom and aunt.

The team paused, watching as she dropped her gaze quietly to the floor, her arms coming up to wrap around her waist.

"Oh…I never even thought…" M'gann said softly over the mind link. "I was so focused on Danny and his emotional state, that I didn't even consider Danielle's…I forgot what she lost to…Sam was her Mom, Danny's family was her family too, even if they never knew of her…and she couldn't even take comfort from being close with her Dather, because Vlad blocked her attempts to reach him at every turn." She explained softly, placing down her tray of cookies and floating over to the girl.

Danielle startled as M'gann wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Everything will be okay Danielle and anyway, no way would Danny turn us away if you were with us." She said when she finally let go, causing the smaller girl to smile.

"Mum did always used to say Daddy was wrapped round my finger." She said, her grin widening as she walked over and took half of the pillows from Conner, who smiled gratefully.

"Cool, lets get this show on the road th-" Wally started only to break off when Dani froze, her blue eyes suddenly switching to glowing green.

"Danielle?" He asked worriedly, at her side instantly.

The girls expression was startled and her glowing eyes vanished with a blink. "Daddy?" She breathed, before dropping the pillows and bolting from the room.

The Team abandoned what they were doing and followed after her.

* * *

A crash caused Danny to jerk back, his eyes snapping open as his back hit the wall.

His lamp lay in pieces across the room, a dimming glow surrounding the pieces.

He blinked in surprise, before narrowing his eyes and trying to sense the ghost that was currently controlling his furniture.

Only to frown when all he sensed was Danielle.

He stood up slowly, feeling uneasy and flinched as a picture was ripped off of the wall and slammed into opposite wall.

His eyes darted around the room nervously, remembering fearfully that Vlad was still on the loose and most likely angry enough to come after him again.

Two more pictures and the bedside cabinet crashed against the walls, causing him to throw up a shield as shards of wood flew around the room.

"Daddy!?"

"Danny!?"

He glanced over as the door flew open and the light was flicked on.

The Team practically lunged in the room, all poised to fight.

They paused staring around the seemingly empty room and the broken furniture, to Danny surrounded by a shield, his expression startled.

"Danny? What happened?"

Danny's eyes darted around the room as he shifted nervously. "I-I don't know!?" He answered, only to flinch as the bed glowed brightly and began to rattle.

"What's doing this?" Artemis asked wearily.

"It's Daddy."

The group and Danny turned to Danielle surprised, she was staring at the bed with a confused frown. "That's your Ecto signature Daddy…but its like…it unstable." She explained quietly.

"She's right…Danny your eyes are glowing." Robin pointed out, suddenly.

Danny blinked, lifting a hand in front of his eyes and frowning at the green glow that reflected onto his hands.

"What the hell?" He muttered, only to flinch as the bed began to rattle more.

M'gann suddenly stepped forward. "I think I know…" She said hesitatingly, shifting as everyone looked at her. "Um on Mars…when something…traumatic…happens to a Martian…sometimes their abilities go haywire…mainly our telekinesis…perhaps Danny's ghost powers are similar in that way…do Ghost's have the ability to move things?" She asked Danny gently.

Danny frowned thoughtfully. "Poltergeists are said to move things around…so I guess I could…" He admitted softly, looking at his hands as his bed slowly stopped rattling.

"what were you thinking over before this started. What emotion?" Kaldur asked carefully.

Danny avoided their gaze. "I was…I was thinking about Vlad…I was angry." He answered finally, glancing at the dark burn mark he had left on the wall.

Wally followed his gaze and let out an impressed whistle. "We're gonna have to paint over that before bat's sees it."

"We'll have to clean all of this up…" Barbara added, nudging a piece of wood with her toe.

Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry…I'll clean it up don't worry." He muttered, bending down and starting to gather up the glass on the floor. Conner appeared at his side and quickly caught his hand before he could touch any of it.

"I'll do that." He said simply, before starting to scoop up the shards easily, his indestructible skin making it easy.

Danny blinked at him and at the other members of The Team, who had started cleaning up as well. Kaldur smiled at him gently, as he moved to stand next to him. "Don't forget you're part of the team now, we all have problems with out powers sometimes…" He said calmly, accepting a broom from Robin, as the small teen appeared at his side.

"Yeah, once Wally slipped when he sped into the kitchen and took out the sink…almost flooded the whole place! Aquaman and Kaldur had to get rid of it all." Robin added with a grin, ignoring Wally's betrayed "_Dude_!"

"Or when M'gann sneezed once and all the pillows in the lounge exploded and there were feathers everywhere!" Artemis added getting in on the fun, causing M'gann to blush.

"Oh yeah, how about when you were practicing in the range and _you _sneezed and you accidentally shot the wall and left a huge hole!" She retaliated.

"Not as bad as when robin was playing around hacking the cave's computer and got distracted by Bab's, he set off the sprinklers in the whole of the cave." Wally added.

Dani raised an eyebrow curiously at Conner, Bab's and Kaldur. "What about you three?" She asked sweetly.

Conner huffed, Bab's blushed and Kaldur cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh! Oh! I got one! Once I stole the remote from Connor and he chased after me and when Rob distracted him, he ran through two walls!" Wally laughed, causing Conner to gently throw a pillow at him.

"Oh I got one for Bab's!" Robin said suddenly. "I was teasing Bab's once and she threw a batarang at me, but she didn't realise that she had thrown an exploding one by mistake and she took out the TV and the wall it was on!"

Danny laughed along with the others as Bab's threw a batarang at him again…after checking it was the right one jokingly.

He smiled wider as he saw Dani, giggling happily.

He turned expectantly to Kaldur who sighed. "I will admit that I once tried to use the toaster…I had never used one before and it somehow set on fire…the tea towel next to it also caught fire and In my panic…I may have flooded the kitchen once more." He admitted.

Danny laughed, as he threw the last of the splinters of wood into his bin, the image of the calm Atlantian, panicking over a toaster floating through his head. "I'm glad I'm not the only teenage hero who has awkward power problems." He said to Dani as he ruffled her hair.

"Go on then Danny give us an example." Barbara asked teasingly.

"Um well…I had a lot of trouble with my powers, my intangibility was really hard to control at first and well…" He trailed off, really wishing he hadn't started. "For some reason my powers kept effecting my trousers and they kept falling down…at school mainly…" He grinned sheepishly as the team laughed. "I got so many detentions for it that my teacher Mr. Lancer, actually brought me a belt to keep me out of detention." He added, remembering the teachers exasperated expression fondly.

"And speaking of sneezing, I also once sneezed and blew up a table of ghost hunting weapons, it blew out a wall and there was ectoplasm everywhere and I had to lie and tell my parents that a ghost attacked." He said with a slightly sad grin.

"What about you Danielle?" Conner asked with a smirk, causing Dani to blush.

"Um…weren't we gonna watch some movies now?" She asked weakly trying to dodge the question.

"Yeah…after we here your embarrassing yet destructive moment." Barbara teased.

"Fine…um I was flying with Daddy once and there was this billboard, I was supposed to go through it but my intangibility failed…so I crashed into it and broke the bill board…it fell off the building and landed on Vlad's limo…Daddy wouldn't stop laughing for ages." She added, with an annoyed huff, as Danny laughed along with the others.

The talk shifted to sharing about the weird villains and situations that all the teen's had been caught up in.

The team and Danielle smiled as Danny relaxed back against his bed, the tenseness in his shoulders fading and the darkness in his blue eyes dimmed.

They would help him get through this.

* * *

_Danny was laying on the grass again. _

_His head was in her lap, and she was gently carding her hand through his hair. _

_He watched her as she stared up at the door filled sky, her expression far away and sad. _

_Sam was humming softly, a strangely lonely sound. _

_Danny reached up gently cupping her cheek with a shaking hand, causing her to glance down at him startled from her thoughts. She smiled at him beautifully, but sadly. _

_**I miss you. **_

_He closed his eyes as her voice whispered in his mind. __"__I miss you too__…__.I__'__m so sorry.__"__ He whispered quietly. _

_Something wet dripped on his cheek, and he opened his eyes to see her crying silently, her expression lost. _

_**I feel like I**__**'**__**m losing you**__**…**__**forgetting you**__**…**__**please, don**__**'**__**t forget me Danny**__**…**__**I don**__**'**__**t want to be alone! **_

_Her voice was scared and his heart clenched painfully, as he grasped her hand tightly, meeting her amethyst eyes determined. __"__I will never forget you Sam and you__'__re not alone!__"__ He promised quietly. _

_She smiled down at him tenderly. _

_**Neither are you. **_

_And then she was being pulled away from him. _

_Leaving him all alone, in an empty field of dead grass. _

"_Sam! Don__'__t go!__"_

* * *

Danny's eyes snapped open and he let out a shuddering breath.

He stared blankly at the ceiling, seeing nothing but a pair of amethyst eyes.

He sat up slowly, careful not to wake up any of the teen's around him.

After tidying up his room, the team had dragged Dick's laptop into his room, along with a bundle of blankets and pillows, commandeered his room for a sleepover. They had all ended up in a pile on the floor, after they raided the kitchen at three in the morning.

Danny had to admit that it had been a great idea and he felt more relaxed than he had for quiet a while. He smiled at Dani who was curled up between himself, Conner and M'gann.

His daughter had a small smile on her lips, and her nose kept twitching slightly.

Sam did that when she slept too.

Smile turning sad, Danny got up carefully, using his powers to easily float of the group and get to the door, phasing through it without a thought, not noticing the pair of eyes watching him.

* * *

Almost unconsciously he floated through the halls of mount justice, his eyes glowing eerily in the darkness.

He ended up in the lounge/kitchen area, and quietly poured himself some milk and sat on the sofa, switching it to what he discover was Connor's favourite _show_.

He stared blankly at the image, his thoughts drifting to his strange dreams of Sam.

With every blink he saw her eyes.

The dreams…they felt so real…like it was really her.

The glass in his hand shook so bad he had to put it down, before he buried his face in his hands.

She was…dead.

Samantha Mason was dead and gone.

He had seen her beautiful face vanish into the flames along with everyone else.

She couldn't come back to him…He was alone.

His dreams were taunting him with possibilities and he hated it…and longed for it.

"You okay?"

The sudden voice made him jump violently and he shrank backwards into the sofa cushions, eyes wide as he stared at the figure that had appeared in front of him without him noticing.

"Shit sorry, didn't mean to scare you!"

Danny slumped in relief, raising a shaky had to run through his hair, a nervous habit. "I-it's fine…just don't do that…ninja thing at this time of night…I thought…" He trailed off and Dick dropped onto the seat next to him, looking apologetic.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to creep up on you…I just…are you okay?" The younger teen asked quietly.

Danny sighed and shrugged. "I don't know…when I'm with Danielle or you guy's…I guess I can forget everything…but every time I'm alone…half the time I'm expecting Vlad to be behind me…and I keep having all these dreams…and they hurt so much." He explained softly, his eyes staring at the TV screen blankly.

"You know…some times I wake up and I think I'm at home and none of this happened…other times I think I'm back with Vlad…everything is just so messed up!" He cried, burying his head in his hands once more, his glass of milk beginning to rattle ominously.

Dick quickly did the only thing he could think of and wrapped an arm around the older teen awkwardly.

"I know the feeling…" He said softly, causing Danny to glance at him startled. "My parents were murdered when I was nine…Bruce adopted me after it happened…I saw it happen, so I had pretty horrific nightmares…I would see them fall to their deaths…over and over…and wake up screaming, or I would dream that it was all a dream and the I would wake up and realise that it was true…that I had lost them and I was alone…" Dick explained, his eyes distant and his expression pained.

Danny stared at him.

He hadn't realised that Dick's past had been so similar to his.

"I think you should take BC's offer." Dick said suddenly, his voice careful.

Danny unconsciously shivered as Spectra's laughter echoed in his ears and shook his head violently.

Dick squeezed his shoulder to get his attention. "Can I explain why…before you freak out completely?" He asked, with a small smile.

Danny fought the urge to shrug the boy off and nodded.

"I know that Spectra messed with your emotions during her…sessions with you." Dick started carefully.

"After my parent's died Bruce suggested that I see a psychologist to help deal with it. I was really messed up back then, I was angry and depressed and got like an hour sleep a night and Bruce thought-No, he knew- that it would help me…after all it helped him deal with his own parent's murder…in his own bat like way." Dick added with a smile, which Danny returned weakly.

"Anyway I hated the idea…but Bruce forced me to go, so I tried it…I didn't think it would help…but It did. Talking about it helped…sure it hurt, but it did help and while I'm still angry and sad about it, I can deal with it better than before…I still see her actually, she's a friend of Bruce's so she knows who we are." He explained.

Danny remained silent, but he seemed more on the thoughtful side than scared now.

"And BC's good at listening…a couple of months ago…we did this training excise, a mental one that was made so we would lose…it was an alien attack, The League was killed and we were the only heroes left…Artemis died in the exercise and M'gann's powers went haywire and suddenly we thought it was all real…so real that Artemis went into a coma, when she thought she died…" Dick shivered.

"Anyway…by the time Martian Manhunter could pull us all out…we all died and saw each other die and did things…we weren't proud of after…it messed us up. We couldn't function. We were all ordered to talk with Dinah…and though none of us really wanted to…it definitely helped us deal in the end. Dinah's a good person, she really cares about us all…did you know that she took over Conner's training after supe's dumped him in the cave?" Dick added slyly, because Danny seemed to have a soft spot for Connor.

Danny stayed silent but dick could see he was intrigued.

"Yeah, like I said she's a good person…and she's not Spectra…hell, she told Batman that she wanted to bring Spectra back to life, just so she could kill her for what she did to you." Dick informed him.

Danny blinked in surprise, oddly touched that the woman he barely knew was that angry on his behalf.

"Anyway, I just want you to know that we won't force you to do it…but think about it okay…talking helps." Dick said gently, before standing up and left giving Danny's shoulder one last squeeze as he went.

Danny lent back against the sofa, relaxing back into the cushions, he closed his eyes and started to think about what to do.

* * *

He sat slumped in the darkness.

His eyes burned an eerie blood red in his wrath.

He had lost everything now.

_Everything. _

His wealth.

His power.

His weapon.

His love.

His…_maddie_.

The glass he was holding smashed against the opposite wall, and he stared darkly at the red liquid, as it dripped slowly down the wall.

He smiled, slowly, dangerously, revealing his sharp teeth as he imagined the liquid as the boys blood…he would get his revenge…those foolish heroes had been fooled by that…_monster _in a Childs body.

The Monster would kill them all one day…just like he had killed his precious Madeline.

Madness swirled in his eyes as his thoughts did the same…he would have to show them…and he knew exactly how to do it…and then the heroes would help him in his quest to destroy the monstrous child.

He stood up with a laugh that spiralled into darker almost hysterical laughter, that echoed around his hideout as he headed for the door.

Soon…soon the world would see the monster that Danny Phantom was.

"I'll make sure of it…_little badger_." Vlad Masters whispered darkly, the echoes of his laughter fading as he stared up at the swirling green portal before him.

_Soon._

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_AN: ohhhhh, what's vlad up to now? You'll have to wait and see! …Seriously, you won't see him for a couple of chapters :D_

_Read and review!_

_Arty :D_


	3. no matter where you are i'll be there

_AN: sorry this chapter took so long, life you know :D please read end note.  
_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Blue Eyes**

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

_No matter where you are I'll be there_

* * *

_He was shaking. _

_But he couldn__'__t stop. _

_He sat in complete darkness, curl up in the corner of the room on his bed. _

"_**You**__**'**__**re doubts, your misery, it**__**'**__**s delicious!**__**"**_

_Spectra__'__s voice echoed in his mind and he clenched his eyes shut tight, he had been so stupid, how did he not figure out that she was a ghost!?_

_His hands found their way to his hair and he tugged it viciously, he was supposed to be a hero, but he had let a few cruel words turn him into a wreck and his sister had almost died! _

_A sob tore from his lips as he remembered how close he had come to losing his sister. He slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the sobs he couldn__'__t stop. _

"_Danny?__"__ The soft worried voice made him jump violently and his eyes darted to see his sister closing his door behind her, her expression worried and sad. Danny turned away from her desperately wiping his eyes with his sleeve, trying to hide how weak he was from her. _

"_Oh Danny__…"__ His mattress sunk down as Jazz sat down and she pulled him into her arms, and Danny broke down again, clinging to her and sobbing into her shoulder, just like when he was younger and she comforted him after bad dreams. _

_Jazz ran her hands through his hair calmingly, hushing him gently. __"__Oh Danny, it__'__s alright, she__'__s gone, she can__'__t hurt either of us anymore.__"__ She soothed. _

"_y-You almost d-died Jazz__…__all-all because I was too stupid listening to her stupid words to notice that she was a ghost!__"__ He cried brokenly, clinging to her shirt. _

_Jazz hugged him tighter, placing a kiss on his hair before pulling back and cupping his face gently, wiping away his tears. __"__Now you listen to me Danny Fenton. What happened with Spectra was not your fault. She fooled everyone, me, you, our parents, the School, the Town, it wasn__'__t your fault that you didn__'__t notice something that none of us did.__"__ She said firmly. _

_Danny opened his mouth to protest, but his sister hushed him gently and spoke over him. _

"_If anyone is to blame about this its me.__"__ She said softly, tears dripping down her own cheeks, talking over his protests. __"__I pushed you to talk to her, because I__'__ve been so worried about you baby brother, and I thought she would help you__…__but it just made it so much worse and I almost lost you Danny.__"__ She said with a sob, hugging him tightly. _

"_It makes me sick just thinking about her playing with your mind, psychologists are supposed to help people, that__'__s why I wanted to be one, so I could help people heal__…__but she__'__s twisted it all and made it feel so evil, like learning to fix someone__'__s mind, I could easily twist what I learn and break it, and become like her and I don__'__t want that, Danny.__"__ She said brokenly. _

_Danny stared at his sister, who looked like she had, had her dreams shattered__…__and he pulled her into a hug as he realised they had. _

"_You could never hurt someone like that Jazz!__"__ He said as firmly as she had. __"__You__'__re to kind and you__'__re great at it, you__'__re always asking me if I__'__m alright and analyzing me__…__I know I said I hated it but you always make me feel better and you should follow your dreams, cause people like Spectra are gonna need people like you to undo what do the damage they cause.__"_

_Jazz smiled at him. __"__You really think so Danny?__"__ She asked. _

_Danny nodded. __"__Jazz, I don__'__t know much about psychologists, but I know you and you wouldn__'__t mess with anyone__'__s head like that.__"__ He said quietly. _

_Jazz wiped her eye and pulled him next to her so the were half laying side by side, like she always did when he was a kid. __"__You__'__re right Danny__…__but please don__'__t put Spectra with the rest__…__one day__…__one day you might need help__…__and I won__'__t be able to help you__…__but someone can__…__just trust that Spectra twisted something that was made to help people heal in ways normal doctors can__'__t__…__promise me you won__'__t let Spectra eve stop you from seeking help.__"__ She said, her voice turning almost desperate at the end. _

_Danny met her worried eyes and smiled at her. __"__I promise Jazz__…__if I need it__…__I__'__ll get help__…__I promise.__"__ He reassured her, resting his head on her shoulder with a yawn and closing her eyes. __"__Just__…__can you stay with me tonight__…"__ He murmured drifting off. _

"_I__'__ll always be with you baby brother.__"__ He heard her whisper._

* * *

Danny's eyes fluttered opened slowly and for once he actually felt well rested, a glance at the clock showed it was a little after seven.

He lay quietly and oddly peaceful, as he blinked sleepily up at the ceiling, his dream…memory replaying in his mind.

Danny smiled softly, his sister always knew exactly what to say.

He swung his legs out of the bed and got up, stretching.

Danny paused mid stretch as his eyes found the duffle he had brought from his house and smiled sadly, walking over and sitting down cross-legged next to it.

He hesitated for a split second, before slowly unzipping it and reaching inside. He pulled out jazz's diary and grinned as for the first time the neat writing on the cover.

_**Memoirs of Jasmine Fenton: **_

_**Book ~Three**_

It was just like Jazz to call her diary a memoir. He would have to go back for the other books.

Turning the first page he laughed at the threat written there.

"_Danny fenton, if you read this so help me, I will tell dad you want to follow in his footsteps and become a ghost hunter._"

He could almost hear her voice snapping the words in his head.

A good threat too, almost cruel.

Danny flipped through the pages slowly, smiling at some of the photos.

He paused on a photo of him and Sam and felt his eyes burn. Jazz must have taken the photo without them knowing. It was of him and Sam, cooking together in the kitchen, Danny himself was holding a spatula out of Sam's reach, his face frozen in teasing laughter. Sam's frozen face was flushed and she was obviously fighting a grin while trying to seem annoyed. She was leaning against him slightly, her arm stretched to reach the utensil, their faces were inches apart.

* * *

"_Danny come on! Stop being a jerk!__"_

"_I__'__m not being a jerk Sam, I can__'__t help that you__'__re so short.__"_

* * *

Sam looked so beautiful.

Danny's eyes drifted down to his sisters writing.

"_**Danny and Sam mucking about in the kitchen**__**…**__**seriously they are both so oblivious to each others feelings, just look at them! I wish one of them would just confess already**__**…**__**or I**__**'**__**m pretty sure from looking at Tuckers expression, he**__**'**__**ll do it for them.**_"

Danny glanced at the photo once more and laughed as he noticed Tucker half in the frame, looking beyond exasperated.

He continued through the pages, smiling at some of the photo's and his sisters captions.

Some of the pictures made him amazingly happy, while others like a picture of him and his Mom sparring in the garden made him feel so lost and alone that he had to turn the page quickly to stop himself from breaking down into tears.

Considering it was Jazz's diary there was surprisingly a lot about himself in it.

He paused on a photo of him sitting on his window ledge, looking at the stars with a almost mournful expression. He recognized it as when he had realised that his grades had dropped so badly that his dreams of trying for NASA was just that a dream.

His sister had scrawled a worried entry under it.

"_**I wish I knew what was wrong with Danny**__**…**__**I keep catching him looking like this and something in him just seems so broken and lost and I don**__**'**__**t know what to do about it. I tried to talk to him, but he just pushed me away with his usual **__**'**__**I**__**'**__**m fine Jazz.**__**'**__** Maybe I am worrying over nothing, but every part of me that**__**'**__**s his big sister is screaming that something is wrong**__**…**__**I wish he**__**'**__**d talk to me.**__**"**_

Danny sighed sadly and flipped through the next pages, noting that there were more worried entries about him.

"_**Someone**__**'**__**s hurting Danny. I keep seeing bruises and he said there**__**'**__**s a guy bothering him at school, probably Dash**__**…**__**but they don**__**'**__**t look like bruises from a bully, I saw hand prints around his throat, but he wouldn**__**'**__**t let me tell mom**__**…**__**I**__**'**__**ve started following him, but I keep losing sight of him**__**…**__**I have to find out what**__**'**__**s going on.**__**"**_

Jazz was so worried about him, that she stalked him.

"_**Mom and Dad**__**'**__**s friend stopped by Vlad Masters**__**…**__**there**__**'**__**s something off about him, how he watches Mom and Danny and sometimes me**__**…**__**its creepy. And some of the things he says to Dad and Danny, things that sound innocent, but sound so insulting and dangerous. Danny keeps hovering around looking tense and glaring at him, but I can see his hands shaking and curling into fists and I swear Danny hates the man, truly hates him**__**…**__**we**__**'**__**ve only met him like twice**__**…**__**what did he do to my brother?**_"

Danny shivered.

He hadn't known that Jazz had seen his fear of Vlad.

He continued on, getting a outsiders view of himself, it was so strange and almost worrying as he watched himself close off from his sisters point of view, no wonder she was worried about him.

"_**I think I need to talk to mom and dad about Danny.**_

_**I**__**'**__**m so worried about him. I can hear him in his room at night moving around, like he doesn**__**'**__**t even sleep anymore**__**…**__**and when he does I hear him screaming and crying out in his sleep, I**__**'**__**m surprised that Mom and Dad haven**__**'**__**t spoken to him, I know they hear him and I**__**'**__**ve seen them talking a lot lately, always falling silent when me and Danny enter the room. **_

_**He barely talks anymore and he**__**'**__**s always hurt, tense and angry, and I don**__**'**__**t know what to do anymore. I think Danny need serious help, he won**__**'**__**t talk to us, maybe he should talk to a professional. He needs to talk about whatever is going on with him, or he**__**'**__**s going to explode one day and I**__**'**__**m scared at what will happen to him.**__**"**_

Danny stared at the page.

He had never realised he acted like that…let alone that his parents had noticed…his sister thought he would explode…

Red eyes flickered in his mind along with cruel laughter.

He stared down at the book and felt a shiver of fear.

He had heard the story of how Dan came to be…his family had died, because of him and Vlad had taken him in out of pity. Dan had been unable to cope, holding it all in, until he had begged his enemy to take away his ghost half because he didn't want to feel the pain and loss anymore…and that had ended with the creation of Dan.

Because of Dan the timeline changed, and Dan killed his family instead and Vlad knew he had done it and took Danny in, out not of pity but hate and here Danny was unable to cope with the loss and not talking about what happened…would he snap one day? Would all the loss, self hate, lonelyness just keep building as long as he refused to talk and try to get help?

How long until he wanted to rip out the part of himself that caused everything.

Would he still become Dan?

Danny felt like he was choking on his sudden panic.

Was becoming Dan inevitable?

He shivered violently.

The book slipped from his hands and hit the ground as he was overwhelmed by his panic. He was seconds away from completely losing it when he saw the entry that the fallen book had opened to when it had hit the ground.

Danny Phantom.

The building panic faded as he stared startled at the large photo stuck to the book, unlike the other photos this one took up the whole page, the actual entry was on the next page. Curious Danny picked it up, shoving the dark memories that swirled in his mind away and instead focusing on his sisters neat writing, really hoping that his sister didn't have a crush on his alter ego.

And felt his heart stop in shock.

**"_My little brother is Danny Phantom.__"_**

Danny stared at the line in complete and utter shock for what felt like years. He didn't even hear the gentle knock on the door nor someone calling his name instead he was lost in his sisters words.

_"__My little brother is Danny Phantom. _

_Everything is finally making sense, but at the same time nothing does. _

_I guess it was stupid of us to think he would have been unaffected by the ghost portal__…__Danny__…__Danny must have died__…__or half died, because he__'__s still breathing and he has a pulse I checked. He__'__s colder than normal though and his pulse was unusually slow and I can__'__t believe I never noticed any of this. _

_Now I__'__m watching, I see his eyes flashing green, I saw him walk through the hallway table earlier, he was half asleep and just walked through it. The bruises they__'__re from ghost fights and oh god, from Mom and Dad, they__'__re hunting him, they keep telling him they want to tear him apart and dissect him, god no wonder he won__'__t talk to us, he must be terrified. _

_He must feel so alone__…__.though maybe not completely, I bet Sam and Tucker know. It kind of hurts that he would let them into his secret and not tell me, but they probably knew from the start__…__would he have told them if they hadn__'__t known? Would he had suffered in complete isolation? Now more than ever I think he needs to talk to someone about everything, but who can he talk to? He__'__s stuck, its not like he can just tell people all this, god the GIW would take him away and I__'__ll never see him again! _

_And Spectra, I saw what she did to him, that bitch screwed with his head and I had to hold him while he broke because of her. _

_And even though he was hurting, he convinced me to keep hold of my dream to help people. _

_But, how can I help him? _

_Maybe__…__Maybe that should be my goal, a Superhero Psychologist? After all who helps The Heroes? The trauma that Heroes suffer, just look at how Danny changed__…__it__'__s a stressful and I think a lonely job. _

_Poor Danny, how could anyone think he__'__s a menace? He has a heart so big he became a hero at fourteen. _

_All the stories I__'__ve heard about him most must be lies, Danny isn__'__t a menace and he would never hurt anyone. The good stories, they must be true. I know it. _

_Danny is a good person. _

_Writing this all down is just making me see everything clearer and all I can see is that Danny, my stupid goofy brother__…__he__'__s a Hero, an honest to god hero, just like Superman and The League, and I am so very proud to have him as my brother and I hope, one day, he__'__ll tell me without fear and I can tell him just how proud I am for him. _

_And until then, I__'__ll watch over him. _

_I__'__ll sabotage Mom and Dad__'__s attempts at capturing him, I__'__ll distract people if he needs to leave and save people, I__'__ll tell people that Danny Phantoms a Hero, I__'__ll keep his spirits up best I can__…_

_I am so proud of you little brother. _

_Be safe.__"_

Danny stared at the last words in a daze, it couldn't be true could it?

Danny jerked as he suddenly felt a hand settle on his shoulder. He glanced up to see M'gann, her expression worried, and for a spilt second Danny saw his sister overlapping the Martian, before it was gone in a blink.

"M'gann?"

The girl studied him in concern. "Danny are you alright? You're thoughts are…frantic." She asked carefully.

Behind her Danny could see Black Canary and Artemis, but he could barely register it, instead he held out the book to her with shaking hands. She sat down next to him and took the book, her eyes widening slightly, as they darted across the page. Her hand found his and squeezed tightly and when she looked up there were tears on her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh Danny…this is…" She couldn't seem to find the words and instead handed the book to Artemis, and hugged him as the others read it quickly, Black Canary reading over her shoulder, both their expressions shifting from shock to slightly sad smiles.

"She knew." Danny said quietly, as Artemis, carefully handed the book back, which he hugged to his chest tightly.

"She knew…I-I always thought it was just a coincidence when she broke Mom and Dad's inventions, that she was just clumsy…and when she gave me a perfect excuse to leave and go ghost…I thought it was just luck…but she was helping me all along." He said quietly, oblivious to his tears.

"She really cared about you." Artemis said with a smile. "Big sisters huh…half the time they drive you nuts…but when you need them, they've got your back." There was something more in her voice, but Danny didn't question it and just nodded with a smile.

"Are you gonna be alright?" M'gann asked, giving his hand a squeeze.

Danny offered her a watery smile. "Yeah…I think I will be…I'm just…gonna read a bit more okay…I'll be out later." He replied getting up and moving to his bed and curling up on it, opening his sisters book once more.

M'gann and the others left, M'gann telling him softly that she would keep him some breakfast warm.

Danny barely heard her as he lost himself in the book.

* * *

It was lunch time by the time Danny finished his sisters book.

His eyes felt swollen from crying but he also felt lighter than he had felt in a while. The rest of Jazz's diary was mainly about him, his sister followed him closely as soon as she found out and obviously used the diary as a way to express the words she couldn't say to him and constantly praised his efforts as Danny Phantom, something that warmed his heart.

His sister was proud of the hero he'd become.

But the ending of the diary left him feeling raw and anguished, a simple paragraph that meant the end.

"_**everything**__**'**__**s wrong. **_

_**Danny**__**…**__**Danny**__**'**__**s not Danny**__**…**__**not my Danny. He tried to make it look like a dream but I**__**'**__**m not stupid. I sent the Boomarang to Danny with a message to help him**__**…**__**the ghost that**__**'**__**s playing Danny**__**…**__**he**__**'**__**s a twisted version of my baby brother and he scares me**__**…**_

_**Please, if anything happens to me and you**__**'**__**re reading this Danny, be careful and whatever he does is not your fault. **_

_**Don**__**'**__**t push people away.**_

_**I love you, **_

_**Jazz.**__**"**_

The date was the day she died.

He had always wondered what happened when Dan took his place and apparently Jazz once again figured out everything and she made sure to leave this note for him.

Like she knew he would blame himself.

Then again she always knew everything.

Danny didn't really know what to do with himself now, he didn't really feel like hanging out with the other teens and Dani would realise his mood and end up the same, she was so happy now, he wouldn't make her sad.

There was one thing he could think to do, because his head was buzzing with so many thoughts that there was only one thing he felt like…he wanted to talk.

And more importantly, he wanted someone to listen…just like Jazz used to.

He made his way into the Kitchen/Lounge looking for help.

"Hey Danny." M'Gann said from the kitchen, where she was seemingly whipping up lunch with the help of Wally, who waved at him with a grin.

"You missed breakfast dude, most important meal of the day! Miss M said you were reading a book, must have been a good one!" Wally said, as he zipped about, putting down plates and other things on the table.

Danny offered him a grin and nodded. "Yeah…best book I've read in a while." He replied, with a soft smile.

M'gann paused as she set down a plate of jacket potatoes, her eyes meeting Danny's knowingly. _**"…**__**Are you alright? You feel**__**…**__**decided.**__**"**_ She asked quietly in his mind, her presence soothing.

"_**I**__**'**__**m fine M**__**'**__**gann**__**…**__**I just**__**…**__**need to talk to Black Canary.**__**"**_ He replied, knowing that she could feel his determination not to let Spectra control him anymore, but also his apprehension. She let out a slight gasp of surprise, before he was enveloped in a tight hug. "Oh Danny, it'll be alright, I promise!" She said out loud into his ear.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked quietly. "I want to get it over with before I chicken out."

M'gann gave him another squeeze before letting go. "I can sense her in the league supervisors room, its where the den mothers of the week stay, I'll take you there." She said quietly glancing at Wally who was watching with confusion, she must have spoken to him mentally, because he looked relieved and nodded, offering Danny a reassuring smile as M'gann took his hand and led him from the room.

* * *

"Um…Miss Lance?"

The voice was quiet, but still made Dinah jump slightly, startled that someone had actually snuck up on her. She glanced over from where she sat sorting out some reports on the desk and saw Danny and M'gann standing in the doorway to the office.

As she watched M'gann gave his hand a gentle squeeze

She studied him for a second her eyes taking in his appearance.

"Hello Danny…everything alright?" She asked carefully, concerned as she noted the teens ghost pale skin was even paler than usual.

Danny shifted uneasily, his whole body language screaming that he was about to bolt or possibly puke all over the office's cream carpet.

She was slightly alarmed to see his form flickering in and out of sight, sometimes becoming transparent and others vanishing completely. "I-I I j-just-" He started but cut of with a strangled sound and Dinah stood quickly as she saw him start to panic, his eyes widened as she stepped towards him and he bolted.

Dinah swore and followed after him.

As she tried to catch up to the teen, she couldn't help but wonder if one of his abilities was superhuman speed.

She swore as she turned another corner and almost collided with a slightly disturbed Kaldur who was shivering slightly. She cursed again as she notice Danny had vanished down another corridor and she didn't know which.

"I believe Danny was heading down the corridor to his room." Kaldur informed her helpfully.

She shot the Atlantian a smile and headed off. "Thanks Kaldur!" She called over her shoulder.

Dinah reached Danny's room in record time and slowed to a walk as he saw the door open and heard voices within. She peered round the door frame and smiled sadly as she took in M'gann and Artemis, sitting either side of Danny, Artemis talking him down from his panic. M'gann was rubbing his back soothingly a sad frown on her face as she helped.

Dinah gently knocked on the doorframe and they all glanced up, the two girls smiling at her sadly and Danny turning red in embarrassment as he looked at his feet.

"Hey there kids…you alright now Danny?" She asked gently.

The boy nodded, still avoiding eye contact.

"Can I sit?" She inquired, pointing to the chair at the desk, at his nod, she dragged it over and sat on it backward, gaining amused looks from the three teens.

She studied Danny silently for a few second gathering her thoughts. "Did you want to ask me something Danny?" She inquired carefully.

Danny swallowed and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

He swallowed once more and spoke quietly.

"I-I um my sister…she left me some good advice in her memoir…I would like to try-try counselling with you."

Dinah hoped that her relief wasn't to obvious. Danny was obviously holding so much in that she was honestly surprised that he was still functional and his fear of Spectra was holding him back from the help he desperately needed.

"Well whenever you are ready my door is open, I'm den mother this week so-" She started.

"c-Can we do it now?" Danny cut her off shakily. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, avoiding looking at anyone. "If I wait I won't do it." He confessed quietly.

Dinah studied him briefly before nodding and getting to her feet. "Follow me then Danny." She said gently, moving towards the door, only to pause as she spotted Danny frozen in fear on the bed, his form slowly fading from sight from between the girls.

She thought quickly for a way to calm the teen.

"Would you rather choose where you want to talk Danny?" She asked quietly, causing him to snap abruptly back into focus. We could talk here, or in the lounge or even on the beach?"

Danny looked slightly thrown, but seemed to relax marginally. "Here….please."

Dinah moved once again to her chair and sat down as Artemis and M'gann gave Danny's hands a squeeze before leaving them alone.

Noting the panic rising in Danny's eyes once more as the door shut behind them, Dinah spoke.

"Why don't we start with something easy to talk about and work our way up to the difficult stuff?" She asked calmly, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Something easy?" Danny repeated sounding confused.

"Yes….just tell me something about yourself or your family or school even." She said softly.

* * *

Danny blinked slightly thrown by Dinah's sudden suggestions.

Slowly his fear was leaving him, Dinah was taking the session in a completely different direction from what he expected.

He stayed silent trying to think of a subject that he was comfortable with and smiled slightly as the perfect thing stood out.

"My sister Jazz…she wanted to be a psychologist." He started quietly with a small smile. "She was so annoying all the time, using me as practice and psychoanalyzing me, drove me crazy, but sometimes she said stuff I needed to hear or stuff that I at least remember when I needed it…she was a great big sister. Our parents drove her absolutely crazy, she's probably the sanest of our family…"

* * *

Dinah smiled softly as she listened to Danny talk, his face lighting up happily as he spoke of his sister.

She found herself truly sad, that she couldn't meet the young woman that gave Danny the strength to talk.

Dinah rested her chin on her folded arms and listened to the story of Jazz Fenton.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_AN: yeah…this started out as a filler so I could move on the rest of the story…but it was only 2000 and something words…and seemed incomplete, I was going to update, it was in the doc manager and everything and I was just about to press upload new chapter…when I was hit by an idea…jazz's journal. Now its over 4000 something words and I hope you liked it._

_Please, read and review._

_Arty x_


	4. Better

_AN: hello,_

_Sorry it took so long to write this chapter it was amazingly hard to connect this to what I want in future chapters…and as I write this I just thought of something awesome :D_

_Gotta go bye,_

_arty_

* * *

**Blue eyes**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

_Better_

* * *

For the first time since his family was murdered, Danny found himself waking up from a restful sleep, his dreams filled with happy memories of his family.

Danny lay quietly on his bed staring up at the ceiling of his room.

He had almost forgotten how it felt to have a full night sleep.

It had been four weeks since he had began talking to Dinah every day and while they had yet to touch on his families death, he had found himself feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He had expected her to instantly ask him about his families death or Vlad, but instead, once he could come to talk with her without a panic attack, Dinah had asked about how he first became Danny Phantom and his first year as a hero.

* * *

"_You considered yourself a monster?__"__ Dinah asked gently. _

_Danny shrugged. __"__Well yeah__…__all my life, Mom and Dad would tell us over and over again, how evil ghost were. How they have no emotions like love, only hate. How they would kill us all if they had the chance__…__so yeah at first, I did think I was a monster.__"_

"_And after you__…__grew accustomed to being half ghost?__"_

_Danny shifted awkwardly. __"__I mostly realised that ghosts in the end were a lot like humans, in that they can be evil or good, especially after meeting a few of the good ghosts__…__but part of me still got__…__disturbed by my ghost half__…__I liked the feeling of scaring people, the first couple of weeks I was a ghost, I almost gave tucker a nervous breakdown, because I um__…__got the urge to haunt him for a bit.__"__ He explained avoiding her eyes. _

"_I think it was just my ghost half balancing itself out__…__all my powers were out of whack the first few weeks. One of the biggest problems with my ghost half is that ghosts hold grudges__…__I had a lot more bullies at school than just dash before I became a ghost__…__but they um backed of after um strange things kept happening, dash was the only one stupid enough to continue bullying me, without noticing that creepy shit happened after they had beaten the crap out of me.__"_

"_Did you ever hurt them?__"__ Dinah asked, her expression blank. _

_Danny shrugged avoiding her eyes. __"__No__…__I never hurt them__…__but__…__sometimes I wanted to.__"__ He admitted. _

_Dinah smiled slightly. __"__I know the feeling__…__the amount of times I wanted to give someone a good old canary cry. It takes all of us a lot of patience and practice to not react to civilians without powers, but I guess that__'__s one of the things that make us heroes. We know what we could do__…__we just make the choice to be the better person.__"_

_Danny nodded, relaxing back into his seat. _

"_So tell me about these pranks.__"__ Dinah asked, a spark of mischief in her eyes._

* * *

Danny got up with a grin, remembering the traded stories of mischief between him and black canary.

He got dressed quickly and headed to the kitchen.

He grinned as he entered and sat down silently, watching as M'gann explained, step by step to Danielle, how to cook pancakes. He smiled fondly as Danielle watched curiously, her face smudged with flour. She was hovering slightly off the floor so she could see what M'gann was doing.

Wally shot him a grin from where he and Conner sat, supervising the girls, who had a few days before caused a small kitchen fire. Danny had learned that M'gann was terrified and weakened by fire, something he noted, for if it came up in battle.

His thoughts switched to Danielle and he smiled slightly, remembering her telling him of her cooking lessons.

* * *

_He had been on the way back to his room after a session with Black Canary. _

"_Daddy! Daddy!__"_

_Danny turned at Danielle__'__s excited voice. He smiled as she flew at him with a manic grin and caught her, ignoring the twinge that came from his mostly healed wounds. __"__Hey princess, what__'__s up?__"_

"_M__'__gann said she__'__s going to teach me to cook!__"__ She burst out, clambering in his arms until she was on his back. He started down the corridor in the direction of the lounge as he spoke. __"I __never knew you wanted to learn to cook.__"_

_Dani__'__s arms tightened around his next. __"__Yeah__…__its just when I was exploring__…__I saw all these amazing foods and I wanna learn how to make them all!__"__ Danny smiled as he heard the excitement in her voice. _

"_Hmmm a chef in the family__…__does this mean you__'__re not gonna take up ghost hunting like your old man?__"__ He teased. _

_She giggled in his ear. __"__Of course not Daddy__…__but ghost hunting is more of a hobby for me.__"__ She said, causing Danny to laugh. _

"_Well lets hope you don__'__t get your cooking skills from your Grandma.__"__ He said fondly._

* * *

Danny was pulled from his thoughts when a plate was placed down in front of him.

He held back a laugh as Danielle stared at him unblinkingly, waiting. He picked up his fork and stabbed a pancake, almost choking as he tried not to laugh at Danielle's apprehensive expression.

"They're perfect princess." He reassured her as soon as he had swallowed.

She eyed him suspiciously. "…You're not just saying that are you?…'cause Uncle Tuck once told me you ate grass to keep Mom happy once." She said shrewdly.

Danny choked as he took a sip of orange juice, as the others stared at him.

When he recovered he looked amused and embarrassed. "I did not eat grass…it was some weird super healthy…thing your Mother made…it wasn't really grass…well hopefully it wasn't." He added quietly to himself.

Wally laughed obviously hearing him.

Danny discreetly kicked him and while he was hunched in pain added. "Also most of what Uncle Tuck told you about me were probably lies…or exaggerated."

Dani looked sceptical, but dropped it as M'gann brought over plates for the rest of them.

"So Danny…you ready for today?" She asked, sitting down.

Danny pulled a face but nodded.

Today they were going to explore Happy Harbour and go shopping for clothes for both Danny and Danielle.

It was his first time outside The Mountain since he arrived.

If he handled it alright without freaking out like he had at Gotham Academy, he and Danielle would be enrolled in M'gann and Conner's school under an alias.

Joy.

* * *

The feeling of nervousness was still with him as he stood outside the happy harbour mall.

So far the day out had been good, he had enjoyed watching Dani drag Conner and Robin around the city, admiring the shops and parks. Danny had been enjoying himself as well, but not as much as he could have.

He couldn't help scanning the area constantly for danger, getting more and more anxious at the possibility of Vlad or Spectra hunting him down. Both had escaped and he knew better than anyone that they would always be back for him. For Spectra, he was a source of endless food, all she had to do was continue stirring his emotions.

For Vlad…Danny doubted that he would ever leave him alone.

The thought that he could be watching and waiting, made the hairs on the back of his neck tingle as if someone was watching and his hands shook so bad, he had to shove them into his hoodies' pockets.

He knew deep down that if Vlad ever got his hands on him ever again…Danny would either be dead…or wishing he was.

"-nny? Danny? Are you alright?"

M'gann's voice made him jump and he flickered out of sight for a second, much to his horror. He looked around frantically, but no one was staring as the group had gathered around him worriedly, hiding him from sight.

He let out a deep shuddering breath.

"Danny are you alright?" M'gann asked gently again, her eyes staring into his worriedly. "We can head back now if you want?" she soothed.

Danny shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "n-No, its alright…I just got lost in my thoughts, that's all…I can do this." He said trying to get his voice to stay even.

"Danny dude, if you wanna go back we can, no problem." Wally said

Danny shook his head stubbornly and headed into the mall. "No, I'm doing this."

The group exchanged worried looks, but followed him inside.

The noise inside made Danny's steps falter, no longer use to groups of people. It was so loud it was disorientating and he almost turned and walked out again, but he steeled himself and moved forward, focusing on what he had entered for; clothes, books, DVDs, music.

He had lost everything he had owned with Vlad, and the few clothes he had gathered were too short for him now.

Robin had given him a credit card and told him Batman had notice he had outgrown his things and had ordered him to buy some new clothes and belongings.

"So where to first?" Asked M'gann cheerfully, as the others caught up.

"Food court!" Wally blurted instantly, earning a smack from Artemis.

"We just got here!" she hissed.

"But I'm hungry." He whined, rubbing his head.

"You're always hungry, West." Robin broke in, rolling his eyes.

"I think clothes should probably be first." Kaldur interrupted as Wally opened his mouth to speak.

Danny nodded and the group made their way towards the nearest clothes shop.

* * *

Danny wondered through the isles of clothes, and upon finding jeans, grabbed several pairs of blue jeans, he pause for a second staring at a selection of darker jeans.

"_Jeez Danny, would it kill you to wear some darker colours? Come on at least try a darker shade of jeans at least.__"_

The memory of Sam's exasperated expression from years ago, made him smile and he found himself reaching for a single pair of jeans that were a dark grey.

Still smiling he headed to the t-shirts and grabbed several simple long sleeved t-shirt in various colours, making sure to get at least one black t-shirt.

Last he grabbed some socks, underwear and a simple black coat, and headed to meet find the others.

"…That was fast." Artemis said when he approached the group a few isle down. "You sure you got enough?" she asked, looking at the clothes in his arms.

Danny nodded, still smiling slightly his eyes distant as he stared fondly down at the black t-shirt.

Danielle stopped her from continuing, knowing exactly why Danny was staring at the clothes. "That's Dad for you, he like things simple. Like me!" She chirped happily, holding up her own bundle of clothes.

"You're both done already? We've only been in here for a few minutes." M'gann asked, looking startled, while everyone else looked relieved.

"Woo hoo! To the food court!" Wally yelled happily, before running off.

* * *

Danny pulled a face as he watched his daughter and Wally face off in an impromptu eating contest, but was relieve Danielle had better manners at least.

Danny was admittedly eating just as much, but he still didn't feel at ease enough to join. The noise and chaos of the food court, which was apparently a popular hangout for the teens of Happy Harbour, was making him tense and as such, he was quickly losing his appetite.

"You okay Danny?" M'gann asked suddenly.

Danny glanced up and smiled at her awkwardly. "Yeah…I'm fine, just-" Danny broke off suddenly, going completely ridged, his eyes widening as they locked onto something behind her.

He paled drastically and his eyes flared green as several things in the food court exploded and shot into the air, encased in green energy.

The group spun to where he was looking and saw an African-American girl around their age, with long dark wavy hair. She had dropped her shopping to the ground and was staring back stunned and almost…angry.

The sudden sound of a chair scrapping back, caused them to turn back to Danny, to find him backing away from the table and then turning and bolting.

"Danny!?"

The group scrambled up as Danielle ran after him.

Robin glanced back as he ran, suspicious of the girl, only to see that she was gone as well.

* * *

Danny ran.

He ignored the calls of his friends and kept going.

He could feel her eyes burning into his back.

He felt sick.

He couldn't deal with this right now!

With her.

A familiar sound filled his ears and he closed his eyes knowing what it was and when he opened them again, she was in front of him.

The Red Huntress.

Valarie.

He skidded to a stop, but her hand was already shooting forward and wrapping tightly around his neck and squeezing. He gasped as he was lifted of the ground as she flew her glider up higher.

The muzzle of her gun was pressed against his temple with her other hand.

Her helmets visor retracted and she glared at him darkly, her green eyes filled with hate.

"I've got you now ghost boy." She hissed darkly.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_AN: hope you enjoyed it :D_

_Please read and review._

_Arty._


End file.
